Dragones y piratas
by pastanaga
Summary: Acompaña a una pintoresca tripulación pirata en el Fairy Tail, con un objetivo común navegarán los siete mares asediados tanto por la marina como por otros piratas, aventuras en las que el amor estará presente. (NALU,JERZA,probablemente añada otras parejas)
1. Chapter 1

**Me gustaría empezar este nuevo proyecto, es mi segundo fanfic y aún no logro plasmar las ideas exactamente pero me agradaría que opinaran.**

….

Una tormenta colosal removía el mar con fiereza, a la vez que la lluvia repiqueteaba en el mismo, adornada de brillantes rayos provocantes de atronadores sonidos.

En el interior de la tormenta un navío surcaba las olas arrollado por el feroz clima, las velas portadoras de un emblema similar a un dragón, se mecían indomables al son de la tempestad, y la marea golpeaba incansable el cascarón de madera perteneciente al barco.

¿Qué hacemos capitán?-cuestionó un joven sin camisa.

No permitiré que una tormenta me pare, Igneel no retrocedería, sigamos adelante-contestó una cabellera rosa.

Como ordene capitán.

El joven descamisado portaba una cruz de collar, era poseedor de un esbelto físico acompañado de un cabello negro en punta.

El pelinegro se aferró al timón con fuerza tratando de mantener el rumbo del bergantín, a la vez que un pelirosa de similar envergadura física posicionado en el poste de vigilancia, mantenía un agarre firme en las velas de la embarcación evitando su huida.

Un gran rayo partió el cielo en dos las nubes furiosas lanzaban cantidades fluviales inconmensurables y la marea era cada vez mayor.

No da tregua la funesta tormenta-gritó un peliazul salido de las entrañas de la embarcación.

Jellal sujeta las cuerdas del mástil-ordenó el pelirosa.

A la orden capitán-respondió este y velozmente avanzó al mástil combatiendo la tormenta.

La tormenta cesó su gran poderío y fue rebajando su intensidad, tras dos horas de arduo combate, los rayos del sol acribillaron la espesa unión de nubes disipándolas y dando por fin un respiro a los marineros.

Al fin-sonrió el pelinegro cayendo rendido en la proa.

Nefasto diluvio este que ahora se encuentra disipado-añadió el llamado Jellal siendo tumbado por el cansancio.

Os dije que solo debíamos seguir recto-explicó el supuesto capitán cuyo pelo rosa ondeaba ahora empujado por la suave brisa.

Por cierto ¿alguien sabe dónde está Gajeel?-preguntó el susodicho bajando del puesto de guardia.

Ni idea, puede que se haya caído al mar-respondió el pelinegro-¿tu sabes algo Jellal?

En mis recuerdos no hay visión suya, quizá fue atrapado en la tormenta y como dices cayó en el ignoto océano-explicó, el peliazul cuyo rojo tatuaje brillaba ahora con el sol.

Bueno si está muerto no podemos hacer nada, mirándolo por el lado positivo hoy tocaré a más carne-dijo babeando.

Eso es cierto, supongo que le haremos una ceremonia mañana, algo rápido-finalizó el pelinegro.

! Estoy aquí capullos¡-gritó una voz proveniente de una montaña de telas y redes.

Oh Gajeel estás vivo, que sorpresa-dijo el capitán con rostro indiferente.

Es más duradero el cadáver de un vivo que el de un muerto-explicó el peliazul.

Muy cierto-señalaron tanto el pelirosa como el pelinegro mientras asentían.

! Que cojones decís ¡-vociferó abalanzándose contra los jóvenes.

El sol ya oculto tras el infinito horizonte, dio paso a una noche de bonanza adornada con brillantes estrellas, el relajante sonido de la marea contrastaba con el sonido perteneciente a el ya nombrado bergantín.

Los cuatro jóvenes eran anfitriones y partícipes de un glorioso banquete en el que no faltaba comida, pero sobraba bebida, en celebración de su victoria ante la tormenta.

Propongo el choque de nuestras jarras acompañado de una oración de alabanza-dijo el peliazul levantando su recipiente de alcohol.

Eso es un puto brindis-la frustración se hizo presente en el tono de voz del marinero con el pelo más largo y de rostro acompañado de pierciengs- aunque no me opongo-sonrió este realizando el mismo gesto que el peliazul.

Me apunto, tu que dices estufa con patas-dijo refiriéndose al pelirosa.

Lo mismo digo hielitos-respondió este encarándolo.

Acaso quieres pelea rosita.

Tu qué crees princesa del hielo.

Odio interrumpir, más aún a riesgo de resultar repetitivo, Gray no portas prendas-señaló el peliazul.

Cuando-se sorprendió este al ver que solo vestía unos bóxer.

Estúpido exhibicionista-rió el pelirosa.

Brindamos o que-inquirió Gajeel.

Por supuesto-respondieron ambos levantando sus jarras.

¿A qué deberíamos profesar nuestro brindis?-cuestionó Jellal.

Creo que eso está claro-rió el llamado capitán.

POR NUESTRO BARCO, POR FAIRY TAIL-gritaron loa tripulantes al unísono mientras chocaban sus jarras y unas gotas de cerveza se caían en la cubierta.

Tras este gesto continuaron con la fiesta hasta bien entrada la noche, armonizando su estancia con canciones de piratería propiciadas por Gajeel.

Ya en el mediodía el pelirosa se encontraba en el mascarón de proa y Gray estaba en el palo de vigilancia, con un gran catalejo.

Siguieron en la misma situación hasta que...

Navío a la vista Natsu-avisó el pelinegro.

Lo veo, avisa a Gajeel que prepare los cañones y dile a Jellal que venga aquí-exigió Natsu.

Sí capitán.

Tras la orden Gajeel se encontraba cargando gigantes bolas en los pulcros cañones de la embarcación, en la popa se encontraban Natsu, Jellal y Gray.

Bien yo y Gray nos ocuparemos de la tripulación-explicó el capitán-tu Jellal saquearas el barco entendido.

A la orden capitán-respondieron con ímpetu.

Al abordaje-gritó el pelirosa.

Velozmente los tres piratas saltaron al barco enemigo y arrasaron con los tripulantes de la embarcación.

Esta vez no ganas carbón-dijo Gray tumbando a dos marineros a la vez.

Ahora verás exhibicionista-replicó Natsu tumbando a otros dos.

A que te...cuando?-se percató de que no llevaba ropa.

En una zona polvorienta del interior del barco un peliazul se encontraba llenando una bolsa con joyas y otra con provisiones.

Ahora que henchido me hallo de bienes, más sensato será huir previniendo la masacre-dijo en voz alta para subir unas escaleras dirigentes proa.

Un bergantín se alejaba a ritmo veloz de una embarcación en llamas.

Podrías haber esperado a disparar el cañón-recriminó Natsu.

Sabía que escaparíais a tiempo Salamander-explicó Gajeel restándole importancia.

La cuarta bala casi me da-dijo el pelinegro furioso.

No seaís quejicas, mirad todo lo que hemos conseguido-señaló el de pelo largo.

La verdad es que es un buen botín-afirmó Natsu- bien esta noche celebraremos otro banquete y mañana tomaremos tierra.

Aye-afirmaron los otros marineros.

En ese mismo momento dentro de un gran castillo era vislumbrable la silueta de una peliroja.

General Scarlet, Fairy Tail ha vuelto a atacar-apareció un marinero otorgándole un papel con información detallada.

Gracias, puedes retirarte-dio con voz seca-juro que os atraparé Jellal-afirmó con ira con su vista fija en el horizonte.

… **...**

 **En el próximo capítulo añadiré a nuevos personajes de Fairy Tail.**

 **REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Problemas isleños

Tierra a la vista-avisó Gray.

Al fin, ya iba siendo hora-dijo Gajeel.

Una gran isla era iluminada por la luz del sol, entre la maleza del frondoso bosque se vislumbraba una gigante edificación.

Bien, haced lo que queráis, nos reuniremos aquí cuando el sol se esconda-ordenó el pelirosa ya en tierra.

Aye-respondieron.

No arméis barullo en demasía, que luego las huidas se dificultan-explicó el peliazul.

En eso tiene razón, contrólate rosita-se burló Gray.

Cierra la boca hielitos-exigió Natsu.

Cabeza de carbón.

Cabeza de hielo.

Ey Natsu-dijo Gray percatándose de algo.

Si ya lo he visto-adjuntó el capitán.

Se han ido-suspiraron resignados.

Natsu andaba por las calles observando el gran bullicio que en ellas se encontraba, hasta que le llamo la atención un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban golpeando un pequeño puesto de verduras, cuyo propietario era ahora asediado a golpes por dos de los jóvenes, lo que más le encolerizó fue que el resto de personas ignoraban la situación, sin pensárselo ni un segundo lanzó un feroz puñetazo a uno de ellos.

¿Que coño haces capullo?-dijo uno de elloa.

Que haceís vosotros-recriminó.

Este hombre no pudo pagar, así que tenemos que dar ejemplo-señaló viendo como los otros vendedores apartaban la mirada.

Déjame muchacho, no quiero que te ocurra nada-rogó el señor que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo.

Tranquilo-dijo Natsu-ESTOY ENCENDIDO-exclamó.

En la barra de una modesta posada, se encontraba un peliazul cubierto con una capucha, aunque era visible su tatuaje rojo.

Posadero, otra jarra-ordenó.

No cree que lleva demasiadas caballero-dijo con una gota de sudor al ver los barriles que había en el suelo.

Aún no siento nada-replicó- quiero más.

Como guste-rió.

En un antro oscuro y lleno de humo Gray se encontraba sentado en una mesa rodeado de hombres que expulsaban continuamente humo.

Full-proclamó uno de ellos cogiendo las fichas.

No tan rápido-dijo Gray-escalera de color-sonrió arrebatando las apuestas.

Maldito juegas bien-esbozó uno de ellos una sonrisa frustrada.

Otra partida-sonrió Gray.

Tras haber andado un largo periodo y no haber encontrado ningún sitio de su gusto, entró frustrado a un viejo edificio cuya puerta emitió un crujido al ser abierta.

Poco tardo en percatarse de que la edificación se trataba de una biblioteca, puso una mueca de desagrado, pero finalmente se decidió por investigar.

Tras cruzar un angosto pasillo creado a causa de los estantes repletos de libros, realizó un torpe movimiento y la caída propició el derrumbe de las estanterías.

Maldita sea-gritó el pirata saliendo de una gran pila de libros.

¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó una peliazul con gafas señalando al pelinegro.

¿Tú qué quieres enana?-preguntó Gajeel riendo.

¿Enana?-respondió con tono de furia y un pequeño sonrojo.

Da igual tengo que irme, no puedo meterme en líos-explicó levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

Que maleducado-dijo la peliazul frustrada.

Tras haber machacado a el grupo de jóvenes, la guardia acudió al centro del alboroto, y al ver los destrozos creados por Natsu, trataron de detenerle, esto era la causa de la actual situación, un pelirosa huyendo perseguido por unos treinta hombres armados.

Gajeel-gritó Natsu tras ver a su compañero saliendo de un viejo edificio.

Sala...! Qué coño haces Salamander¡-exclamó al ver la escena.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones corre-proclamó arrastrando al pelinegro.

!Natsu, Gajeel¡-gritó un descamisado, perseguido por una serie de hombres.

Dijimos que no te metieras en líos-recriminó Natsu.

Mira quién habla-replicó Gray.

¿Tu cómo has acabado así?-preguntó Gajeel.

He ganado demasiadas partidas al póquer-respondió.

! Oh mierda ¡-vociferó Natsu frustrado.

Otra gran cantidad de guardias se interpuso en su huida.

Lo mejor será que nos rindamos ahora, y pensemos un plan-murmuró Gray.

Si, todavía nos quede Jellal-añadió el pelirosa.

Está bien, nos rendimos-exclamó Gajeel.

El salón era adornado por bellas columnas blancas, un suelo de patrón de ajedrez y rojas telas cubrían los enormes ventanales.

Tres variopintos muchachos eran observados por un hombre de aspecto ególatra y prepotente.

Como se atreven unos turistas a causar alboroto en mi pueblo-dijo el hombre rubio moviendo su gran bigote.

Oye Gray deberías vestirte-se burló Gajeel.

Cuando-exclamó, al darse cuenta.

Estáis ignorando al señor Heartfillia-reprochó uno de los guardias, que rápidamente fue detenido con un gesto del llamado Heartfillia.

Puede que una noche en prisión os enseñe modales-amenazó el rubio.

Yo creo que no podremos quedarnos está noche-rió Natsu.

¿I que te hace pensar eso?-preguntó el hombre con un tono de ira.

Pues esto.

La pared de la gran edificación fue destruida.

Lamento mi tardanza-dijo Jellal que salía del polvo.

Tranquilo, por lo menos hemos visto el pueblo-bromeó Gray.

¿! Quienes sois?¡-exclamó el rubio que ahora estaba en el suelo a causa de la explosión.

Nosotros somos Fairy Tail-exclamó el pelirosa.

Espero no volver a verte bigotes-gritó Gajeel con tono de sorna

Malditos-gruñó furioso.

Toda esta escena había sido observada por una joven rubia de ojos castaños, engalanada con un precioso traje rosa.

Fairy Tail-murmuró con emoción.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Nueva adquisición

El repiqueteo del agua cayendo de las estalactitas llenaba la cueva, un barco se encontraba escondido en su interior y cuatro figuras discutían encima de él.

¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Gray.

Es necesaria la adquisición de víveres para el largo viaje, más en busca estamos ahora-respondió Jellal.

La próxima isla está demasiado lejos, debemos comprar provisiones-reflexionó Natsu.

Pero como ha dicho Jellal, si nos pillan nos encerraran-explicó Gajeel.

Si tan solo hubiese alguien que nos ayudase-suspiró Natsu derrotado.

Creo que yo puedo ayudaros-dijo una tímida voz.

De entre las sombras salieron una rubia acompañada de una pequeña peli azul.

¿Enana?-preguntó Gajeel sorprendido.

¿Las conoces?-cuestionó Gray.

Solo a la pequeña pero a la otra no-respondió.

¿Cuál es vuestra identidad?-preguntó Jellal.

Yo soy Lucy Heartfillia y ella es Levy McGarden-explicó la rubia.

Heartfillia ¿eh?, de que me suena eso-dijo Natsu revolviéndose sus mechones rosas.

Creo que es el tipo del bigote-respondió Gray.

Ah, ¿Entonces habéis venido a arrestarnos?-preguntó el pelirosa tranquilamente.

No, no, en realidad me gustaría ayudaros con vuestro problema-dijo la rubia.

¿A cambio de?-cuestionó Gray desconfiado.

Eso será luego-contestó Lucy con un guiño.

Por mí no hay problema-dijo Natsu-¿Vosotros que opináis?

De la solución al problema se trata, mi opinión es afirmativa-dijo Jellal.

Me fio de la coneja y de la enana-respondió Gajeel.

¿Coneja?-pensó Lucy.

No me llames enana-recriminó Levy sonrojada.

Bien entonces decidido-finalizó Natsu con una sonrisa.

Qué lindo-pensó la rubia con un ligero sonrojo.

La tienda era bastante pequeña y las pocas estanterías se encontraban repletas de alimentos y especias

¿Qué les trae por aquí señoritas?-preguntó el anciano gerente amablemente.

Nos gustaría comprar una serie de alimentos para un viaje-respondió rápidamente Levy.

Tras llenar un viejo cofre con los productos adquiridos el anciano procedió a decirles el precio.

No podría usted rebajarlo un poco-dijo la rubia seductoramente a la vez que guiñaba un ojo.

Que desvergonzada-pensó Levy.

Aquí tenéis-dijo la rubia dejando el cofre a la vista de los piratas.

Acepten mi gratitud-dijo Jellal revisando el cofre.

Bueno un trato es un trato, ¿Que queréis a cambio?-preguntó Gray.

Eh...eh...aceptadme en vuestra tripulación por favor-pidió la rubia inclinándose-estoy harta de vivir en ese palacio, quiero vivir aventuras...por favor.

Encantado de recibirte Luce- dijo Natsu tendiéndole la mano.

Pero Na...-Gray fue detenido por Jellal.

Su decisión no podrás cambiar-susurró el peli azul recibiendo un suspiro de resignación por parte del pelinegro.

¿De verdad puedo unirme?-preguntó la rubia con unas lágrimas escapando de sus orbes chocolate.

Por supuesto-respondió Natsu con su típica sonrisa causando el rubor de la rubia.

Arigato-exclamó la rubia.

¿Tu también quieres venir enana?-preguntó Gajeel.

Yo voy donde va Lucy-respondió la pequeña.

Bien entonces decidido, bienvenidas a Fairy Tail-vociferó Natsu.

El bergantín surcaba veloz las aguas del gigantesco mar, en la proa se encontraban el capitán y la rubia.

¿Hacia dónde vamos Natsu?-preguntó Lucy.

Nos dirigimos al hacia Edolas-respondió Natsu.

¿Edolas?, pero no existe, es solo un mito-dijo la rubia cómicamente.

No digas eso-añadió el pelirosa con tono serio- Edolas existe y nosotros lo encontraremos-finalizó Natsu observando el horizonte.

¿Y qué es lo que pretendéis encontrar allí?-preguntó curiosa.

Conseguiremos la inmortalidad-respondió el capitán- la fuente de la juventud.

¿Porque queréis la inmortalidad?-cuestionó la rubia.

Eso es algo que sabrás en otro momento Luce-finalizó enigmático.

¿Luce?-preguntó divertida.

Sí, me pareció lindo, te pega-dijo sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa es increíble-pensó sonrojándose.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos y sirenas

No pensé que supieses de navegación enana-dijo Gajeel.

La tripulación se encontraba reunida alrededor de una mesa adornada con un gigantesco mapa en su superficie.

Es algo que aprendí leyendo-explicó Levy.

¿Dónde llegará en breve tiempo nuestro navío?-preguntó Jellal.

Según esto nos dirigimos a los arrecifes -contestó la joven peli azul.

¿Arrecifes?-preguntó Gray ya sin camisa.

Desvergonzado-dijo Lucy cubriéndose la cara.

¿Qué qui...cuando-exclamó buscando su ropa.

¿Porque se llaman así Levy?-preguntó Natsu.

Cuenta la leyenda que allí habitan las sirenas, y que con sus cantos atraen a los marineros para luego aniquilarlos-respondió.

Que guay-dijo Natsu con estrellas en los ojos.

Son solo leyendas Natsu-adjuntó divertida.

Bueno en todo caso, parece que hoy hace buen tiempo el mar está calmado-finalizó Gajeel

El día pasó extrañamente tranquilo, las nuevas tripulantes lograron adaptarse rápidamente, ya en la noche los piratas se reunieron en la popa para celebrar.

Una más y lo echo todo -dijo un pelirosa que rodaba cómicamente por el suelo.

Te has hip pasado hip rosita-rió Gray ebrio.

Cuan ignoto son los efectos del alcohol-dijo Jellal apuntando a un ebrio Gajeel que cantaba canciones de piratería.

El peli azul que había bebido unos siete barriles demostraba una inhumana resistencia al alcohol, mientras que Levy y Lucy observaban divertidas la escena.

¿En dónde nos metimos Lu-chan?-preguntó Levy.

En la tripulación más extraña de la historia-rió la rubia.

Eh Luce bebe-ordenó un Natsu ebrio, ofreciéndole una jarra a la rubia.

Eh no gracias Natsu, estoy bien-respondió la rubia algo incómoda por la proximidad del pelirosa.

Enana ven a cantar.

Un borracho Gajeel arrancó a Levy del lado de Lucy, llevándola consigo.

Vamos Luce un traguito-pidió Natsu con ojos de cachorrito.

La rubia aceptó resignada con un sonrojo.

Dame la jarra-dijo la rubia.

No, yo te la daré-el pelirosa hizo un lindo mohín.

¿Cómo que tú me lo darás?-preguntó Lucy más roja que un tomate.

Natsu tomó el rostro de la rubia y se dispuso a traspasarle el líquido.

Lucy se encontraba estática, la cercanía del pelirosa hacía que su corazón se retorciese, y el solo deseo de besarle se hacía irrefrenable.

Ambos se encontraban a un centímetro.

Cabeza llama-Gray golpeó a Natsu apartándolo.

Maldito cabeza de hielo-el pelirosa respondió con un derechazo a la mandíbula del pelinegro.

La pelea se mantuvo ante una rubia que seguía en trance.

Baka Natsu mira que me has hecho-pensó para sí.

El bergantín surcaba veloz el mar empujado por la suave brisa y mecido por el leve oleaje.

Estamos a punto de llegar a los arrecifes-dijo Levy.

Genial, preparaos sirenas-exclamó Natsu entusiasmado.

Lucy observaba a Natsu recordando lo ocurrida la noche anterior.

Estuve a punto de...-un sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

De repente el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el oleaje se volvió furioso, mientras que rayos iluminaban el cielo.

¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Gray.

La pacífica bonanza es ahora una furiosa tempestad-dijo Jellal.

Gajeel, Gray recoged las velas, Jellal coge el tim...,!Pero qué¡-exclamó Natsu.

Unos grandes pilares salieron de la tierra erigiendo un laberinto.

Jellal guía la nave-ordenó el pelirosa.

El peli azul logró dirigir el navío a través de las gigantes columnas.

Tan rápido como la tormenta había empezado se calmó, y un sonido angelical llenó el laberinto.

¿Oyes eso Lu-chan?-preguntó Levy.

Si de donde proviene.

Del agua emergió una hermosa mujer rubia.

Bienvenidos piratas-saludó melodiosamente.

Lucy y Levy se percataron de que encima de las rocas se hallaban otras mujeres de similar belleza que la rubia, de sus bocas emanaban unas bellas voces.

Natsu debemos dar la vuelta-ordenó Lucy.

Más no recibió respuesta.

Natsu?-preguntó la rubia asustada.

Es increíble-respondió el pelirosa.

Natsu reacciona-gritó.

Gajjel, Gray Jellal-exclamó la peli azul al ver a los chicos acercarse a la borda.

¿Qué os ocurre?-gritó la rubia.

No te molestes, están hechizados nuestro canto es capaz de controlar a los marineros-explicó la más bella de las sirenas.

Entonces es verdad, sois...-dijo Lucy.

Sirenas querida-finalizó.

Pero no tenéis cola-señaló Levy.

Eso son solo rumores, las sirenas solo somos más bellas y poseemos un canto hipnótico-explicó-y ahora si no os importa nos llevaremos a vuestros marineros-rió.

Chicos deténganse-grito Levy.

Sin escuchar los jóvenes saltaron por la borda siendo arrastrados por las sirenas, pero por suerte Lucy fue capaz de retener a Natsu logrando taparle los oídos.

Adiós-rió la rubia zambulléndose.

¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el pelirosa reaccionando.

Natsu-la rubia abrazó al capitán alegre.

Al darse cuenta de su gesto, la rubia soltó rápidamente su agarre sonrojada.

¿Dónde están?-cuestionó el pelirosa.

Las sirenas se los llevaron-explicó Levy-y habría pasado lo mismo si Lu-chan no te hubiese parado, ¿Que te ocurrió?

Fue escucharlas y perdí la razón, no podía razonar-explicó Natsu estupefacto-¿Hay alguna forma de rescatarlos?-preguntó asustado.

Según la leyenda, las sirenas llevaban a los marineros a un palacio subterráneo y los usaban de sirvientes-explicó Levy.

Bien entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo el pelirosa decidido.

Aye-respondieron ambas muchachas.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO**

Este es un aviso para decir que solo continuaré tres de las cinco historias.

No abandonaré las otras historias, simplemente actualizaré más tarde o capítulos más cortos.

El tiempo de actualización aumentara no puedo actualizar todos los días.

Agradezco sus reviews, y para elegir que historias continuar, me gustaría que lo dijeseis en los comentarios.


End file.
